Busted?
by Roses-double
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are trying to hide their relationship, Graduation is soon but the attack never happened. What happens when Dimitri's little present gets Lissa asking questions and soon followed by the rest of the school.
1. Chapter 1

We were graduating in 2 weeks. I couldn't believe I was this close to being in the real world with Lissa. Two weeks and Dimitri and I would announce our relationship. For now though it had to remain secret.

It was early morning and only a week until trials. I was training nearly all day with Dimitri in preparation. Okay so more like half the day. I had needs. We hadn't had sex again since the cabin though. Dimitri being the responsible guy he is had decided that we should wait till after graduation.

I waved to Eddie on the way to the gym, hurrying as i had woken up late in true Rose style.

"sorry I'm late" I said to Dimitri throwing my stuff on the ground and shooting him my man-eating smile.

"Good morning Rose. 5 laps" He replied in guardian aka hardass mode.

I completed my laps breaking my record.

I walked back inside to find my sexy Russian god sitting reading a novel, undoubtedly a western.

"Come on comrade" I whined. The sooner i finished here the sooner it would be till we got to other stuff. He marked his page before joining me on the mat and taking his position. Sparring was my favourite thing to do and lately I had even beaten him a Few times.

calling start we started circling each other. feigning a Few times I stuck out clipping his side with a turning kick. he took the brief second im which i took to return to my stance to swipe his leg around me bringing me to the floor.

He held my army above my head, stradding me.

A sense odd deja vu from the field experience. only we were reversed and no one was around to stop us.

Dimitri leaned down passionately kissing me. soon I felt his lips leave mine. a sense of loss hit me, before i felt his lips go to my neck. I sighed moaning when he started to suck, no doubt leaving a mark. His fingers moved under my shirt rubbing my nipples through my bra. this was too much as I wriggled under his touch trying to relieve the growing need. his hands left my nipples which were now hard to the point of almost painful. he reached under my shorts, making me gasp loudly as his finger reached its location. He played with my clit. rolling it around his fingers. finally, he plunged 2 fingers into me, pumping them in and out. i was so close to my release when he added a third finger sending me over the edge. Coming back down from bliss, I watched as he took his fingers, stuck them in his mouth and sucked my juices off. It was so erotic and made it so much harder not to fuck him there and then.

ruining the moment the bell rang signaling lunch. with a chaste kiss., in which i could taste myself on him, I left promising to return the favour later. I had a giant smile on my lips as I walked back to meet Lissa for lunch. I arrived at her dorm, checking that Sparky wasn't here and they were getting it on. The coast clear i entered. Lissas smile at seeing me quickly turned to a gasp as she stared at my neck. "SHIT"

**thankyou, I want to hear from everyone where they want this to go. All criticism is welcome. and tell me what you thought. **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou everyone that reviewed or subscribed. You're all awesome.**

I rushed over to the mirror gasping a little myself. My tanned skin was broken only by a large reddish-purple mark.

"So who have you been with Rose" Lissa asked giggling. I was going to kill him. Lissa had taken a personal interest when we had gotten back from Portland but had been even more persistent after Mason died.

"umm... it happened in training." I replied. Lissa raised an eyebrow questioningly. God damn it, could everyone do that but me.

"I simply got hit by something when we were free sparring." I hoped she bought it.

"Sure" she looked sad as if I didn't trust her but I couldn't let it out. It wasn't long till graduation.

She let it go then, but lent me a turtle neck jumper to cover it even though it was quite warm outside.

Arm in arm we walked to the commons. We talked briefly about random things like classes and gossiped about the royals. It was nice and felt like old times.

After lunch I farewelled Lissa as she had more classes while I had training.

On the way to the gym I met up with Eddie. We talked while we walked. Apparently, Mia was coming to our graduation. As much as we had been enemies when Lissa and I had first returned from "our Vacation" after Spokane we had gotten to be friends. I also think that there is something going on between Eddie and Mia. I said goodbye to Eddie and entered the Gym.

There stood a short woman, the complete opposite of Dimitri, with violent red hair and pale skin.

"MUM" I yelled giving her a hug. After my first kills and watching mason die, my mother and I had become closer. She still wasn't my best friend but hey it was progress.

Turned out she was here as Lord Szelsky was here for the graduation in two weeks and she was helping with last minute training with the novices.

"Where's Dimitri?" I wanted to know what she had done with my Russian god. I remembered last time that I had trained with her I had ended up with a black eye.

"Guardian Belikov" Mum corrected me. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. I wonder what she would say if she knew that I called out his name when I orgasmed. And it definitely wasn't guardian Belikov.

"I'm only here because I was training Meredith. The gyms all yours, although it's strange that Belikov isn't early."

"I'm here" I heard from behind me. Dimitri held the usual dummies much to my happiness. I loved working with a stake.

Mum said a quick goodbye before we began our lesson. After quickly stretching and only minimal kisses. Dimitri took his stake out and flipped it around. Handing it to me, I gazed in awe at the weapon I had desired my entire life. It still amazed me at the power and beauty it be held.

"Okay rose" Dimitri Started using his guardian tone. "I want you to stake all four dummies in less than two minutes, put the stake down and come and spar with me. It'll be good for your endurance."

I smirked, before rolling up my sleeves and positioning myself to stake the first dummy.

"Rose, why have you got that jumper on?"

"Oh I don't know it could have something to do with this?" I rolled down the neck giving him a clear view of the mark that he had given me before. He smirked. That asshole smirked.

"Lissa saw and questioned me. Do you know how hard it is not to tell her?"

"Then Tell her." He replied coming over and taking the stake from me before gently placing a kiss on my hickey. Soon he was kissing me deeply, sucking on my bottom lip till I moaned.  
>I smiled against his lips as I remembered my promise from before. Kissing down his neck, making sure not to make the same mistake as he had. I had my hands under his shirt ready to take it off while nibbling at his ear. I could feel his erection pressing against me.<br>" I forgot my drink bo…" Came the voice I wanted to hear least in the world.

"ROSE WHAT IS GOING ON" Came the fiery tiny woman known by most as the best guardian in the world but I call mum.

**I can see some headmistress and possible lemons in the next chapter. But hey you'll have to review to see if my prediction comes true. I want to have 15 reviews before updating. Mwahaha. Love you all**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I've been missing off the face of the earth for so long but year 12 is a nightmare (senior year for you Americans.) Doing IB makes it harder still. Anyway, I'm sick today so I have nothing better to do but write a chapter for you guys**

**ENJOY!**

I was dead. Dimitri was going to be deader than I was. Janine, as she was going to be called from now on, no long my mother, was marching us across campus towards the old bitches office. I couldn't believe it. Two more weeks and it would have been fine. We were so close to freedom and being able to have an open relationship

I cast a worried glance over to Comrade who sent me a reassuring smile back. I knew he would try and take the blame for this but I was just as much to blame. It took two to tango as the saying went.

We arrived at the office, my mother stopping briefly to knock on Kirova's door, while I made sure my neck was covered by the jumper Lissa had given me, not wanting to draw attention to the fact.

"Come in" came a reply that was sealing our fate. We stepped through. I took my favourite chair in the office, having been in here more times than I could count, while Dimitri took the seat beside me.

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov" Kirova nodded "what has rose done this time? She's behaved so well lately." She concluded with a sigh.

"Guardian Belikov" my mother almost spat "has been having an illicit affair with my daughter and it has to stop" I was going to kill her when we got out of here. I went to defend Dimitri when said Russian god gave me the look to just stay quiet.

"Hathaway, calm down. We will get to the bottom the matter immediately but I'm going to call Alberta in first as this is also guardian business" Kirova said calmly.

Five minutes of endless silent waiting, and gentle looks between Dimitri and me, while I also shot glares at my former mother, Alberta finally turned up. An unhappy look spread across the aged woman's face but I knew she would hear us out without jumping to conclusions. I was almost happy she was here.

"What did you want to see me about headmistress?" Alberta inquired nodding to Dimitri and my mother while sending me a small smile.

"Guardian Hathaway has come to my office to report that Guardian Belikov and Rose were caught having an affair."

"Is this true?" Alberta turned asking the pair of us with a strange frown on her face.

I nodded while Dimitri replied with a simple "yes"

"FINALLY, ABOUT TIME" she replied loudly grinning. Everyone in the rooms' heads spun around to face the head guardian who may have just been losing her marbles.

"WHAT?" My mother screamed "she's his student and seven years older than her."  
>"Rose you're eighteen aren't you?" I nodded "and this hasn't been going on since before you're birthday has it?" I shook my head knowing exactly where this was going. Dimitri who was sitting in the chair next to me had a confused look on his face as to lying but quickly covered it with his guardian mask before anyone but me could notice.<p>

I thought about how gentle and loving he had been the few days before my birthday when we had made love in the cabin. It had been my first time and because Dimitri knew that he had tried to make it as perfect as possible. I was just happy it was with him. We had only had sex that one time, but I was always craving more, even if we only got to have oral or fingering every now and again since. I wanted to feel him inside of me again, maybe we could even try bondage or something… My thoughts were interrupted.

"So you see," started Alberta "there isn't much we can do. Besides since Guardian Belikov brought Rose back to the academy her grades in all areas have improved and she's become the best fighter in the school under his guidance. Besides she's happier lately than I've even seen her. He's good for her."

" Then the matter is settled "Kirova stated. " However I would appreciate it if you kept the fact to yourselves until Rose's Graduation. Rose can you stay back; I want to talk to you for a moment. The rest of you can leave."

My mother was the first to depart, rudely just pushing out of the door without a word, while Alberta left with a goodbye and a twinkle in her eyes. She looked happy for us, and I was glad for her approval. She was like the mother I had never had, being there for me while I grew up.

"Thank you for your understanding Headmistress and Rose could you come and see me in the gym after this. We still have an hour of practice before you have dinner and I have a guardians meeting." Dimitri said gracefully standing up, which was only made more so by the fact her was so tall, with a pat on my shoulder he too walked through the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

"Now Rose, I know that you won't reveal anything to your fellow classmates but you should tell Lissa. " I nodded telling her about me and Dimitri's previous conversation and that I planned to do exactly that.

"Also as valedictorian of the Novices I would like for you to prepare a speech. You may go." I thanked her again and stared towards the door. Just as I was turning the handle, she called my name. Turning slowly I saw she was rummaging through her desk. Sitting back up she threw me something and my dhampir reflexes kicked in as I grabbed it mid-air.

I walked out the door, shutting it. Looking down I noticed that she had thrown me three condoms, Strawberry, Banana and chocolate flavoured no less. "In case of STD's" came a voice threw the door. Who would have thought that the Old bitch would be kinky enough to have flavoured condoms in her desk, no less? I shuddered at the thought of her ever needing them.

**There you go. Only a short chapter but I need to know what you guys want. So Review and tell me.**

**Also I really want to write a group of one shots but I want you to tell me what you want. I will do the first seven at least but anymore and I'll try to write them when I can. So please just send me a review or PM with the following**

**Rating:**

**Characters:**

**Word Limits: Can be specific eg (642) or roughly ( about 900) please make it between 100 and 3000**

**Word(s) I have to use in it: Up to five**

**Theme: (optional)**

**And anything else you want. Please send me what you want. Hope to hear from you.**

**Xx Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Twice in one day. Aren't I on a roll. I'm sorry to the reviewer that didn't like the last chapter because the end was too rushed, Thanks for the criticism though. Anyway guys I love you all. **

It was two days later, after the incident with my mother that I finally got Lissa alone where she wasn't sucking the face off of Sparky. We were in her room, as she was going through her wardrobe looking at the possible dresses she could wear for graduation. Everyone else was going off campus today as it was the weekend to go buy new dresses and suits for the occasion but I already bought mine and but Lissa, being Lissa had bought five when we had gone to court for Victor's Trial. I was lying on her bed upside down, my long brown curls hitting the ground as she picked them out of her wardrobe holding them up to herself in the mirror and deciding if she liked it or not. If she deemed it a possibility it was going to be my job to choose the One.

"Rose, you need a date for the Graduation Ball." Lissa sighed holding up a pale yellow dress that made her look too washed out before throwing it to the side deciding against it. She turned to me with her hands on her hips.

"Who are you going to go with? There must be ONE guy that Rose Hathaway's approval." She said staring at me. That's when I realised the smile that had started to spread across my face at the thought of Dimitri.

"Well there is one guy, but I don't know if he'll meet your approval." I started slowly. I couldn't exactly come out and say "Hey Liss you know my Sexy Russian Mentor and your future guardian well he's not going to be your guardian anymore because we fucked each other and now want to be together without you meeting your grisly end because we're too busy going at it. And did I mention it's been going on almost since we came back from Portland and he's seven years older than me and I love him." Yeah I didn't think that would go well

"It's not Adrian is it?" I shook my head thinking of him and how since he found out that me and Dimitri had slept together (Thanks Aura's way to give that secret away) he's backed off and become like an older, still extremely annoying brother.

"Is he a Moroi?" she asked looking puzzled. I shook my head

"Please don't Judge me, He's a Dhampir and I know it's a waste but I love him." I spoke trailing off at the end realising what I had said.

"Don't worry, I can't believe you're in love with this guy and I'm only just hearing about it but I will forgive you, it's not like you're together. So who is it? Which Novice's do you spend time with though?" I paled at this thinking how is she going to react when she finds out we're together and I never told her.

"Um, well Lissa I am actually with him" I watched for her fury. He cheeks started to turn red as did the rest of the usually creamy white smooth skin of her face.

"OMG! How can you not have told me who it is by now I thought we were friends" Her anger soon turned to sadness as a look of betrayal crossed her face.

"I'm so sorry Liss but I shouldn't be with him and that's why I haven't told you. People will judge us because it's not acceptable."  
>"Oh rose. I'm sorry for being angry but I kind of wish you'd told me. I wouldn't have told anyone but no one really cares if you're dating another novice. It's not welcomed by society but it'll be ok. It's not like you're dating one of your teachers or anything? She laughed, while I looked down at my shoe. The aglet on my runner was starting to look mighty interesting.<p>

"Rose, what's wrong?" She asked looking at my expression "Oh my god. No you're not." I nodded as she gave a look which started out confused and changed to shock. I mean if Natalie could see it all the way back then when we weren't even sure, it was understandable that Lissa understood so quickly that I was in love with Dimitri.

"Of all people you love Stan?" Wait. WHAT? That ass.

"OOOH. fuck no. I love Dimitri." I said bluntly. Trying to just get it out there.  
>"You do? You guys seemed like more than mentor and student but I thought that was just because you're always together. But I approve. He's good for you." I smiled remembering how Alberta had said the same thing.<p>

"You do? I looked sceptically at her. She nodded before she threw her arms around me hugging me tightly jumping up and down like a twelve year old.

She stopped suddenly. Pulling me to arm's length.  
>"Two questions. How long and what's he like in bed?" I can't believe she asked that. Innocent Lissa is not so innocent after all.<p>

"Since I attacked Jesse. But before that there were stolen kisses and the charm that Victor used was actually a Lust charm that meant me and Dimitri nearly slept together but it made it harder still to keep away from each other." I smiled thinking about the stolen kisses particularly in the gym where one of us would push the other away because we knew it was wrong.

"For the second question. Well, we've made love once. It was after the Jesse incident when Dimitri took me away to calm me down. It was the sweetest most wonderful thing in the world "I stated glad that I could actually talk about it with someone after all this time.

"Wow, rose who would have thought you would have lost you're virginity to your teacher? But I'm glad he makes you happy. If you love him that's all that matters to me." She smiled happy that she didn't have to keep trying to find me a guy. "Now help me pick my dress. You might have a Russian God but I still have Christian that I have to look perfect for." We spent the rest of the afternoon picking her dress, then accessories. For the first time in a long time it felt like there were no secrets between us and that we were back to being more than best friends. In fact we were sisters

**Hey guys I know that was kinda short and I was gonna write another Rose/Dimitri scene but it didn't fit. Next chapter promise thanks for all your reviews last chapter keep them coming and remember to review or pm me one shot ideas. **

**Finally, my friend has started up a blog that you should all check out and submit emails to for advice. She's really awesome and great at giving advice on practically anything. **

**Its at: inneedofhelp . blog (remove the spaces)  
><strong>

**so check it out **

**Until next time**

**Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

The next week past in a blur, between the written exams and the field test, I barely had any time to spend with Dimitri or Lissa either for that matter. It was three days until graduation and everyone was starting to pack up their dormitories as we would all be moving out into the real world. Lissa, Christian and I were all going to court, and Dimitri had been transferred to there so that we could see more of each other. Originally we had considered the idea that we might move in together but thought we would give it a month or two for people to get used to the idea of us dating.

Today however, Dimitri was on patrol duty which had picked up more lately due to the number of important Moroi on Campus for the graduation. Unfortunately Tasha was already here, so that put the cabin out of use four other things. I had decided however that I was going to surprise Dimitri and meet him in his room at the end of his shift. The last few weeks, the quick bouts of head or fingering had left me horny as hell, and I wasn't waiting until graduation any longer. I was having him tonight or going to die trying. I quickly packed a bag knowing I only had an hour to get to his room and set everything up.

Arriving at the room, I swore quickly when I saw the time. I only had forty five minutes now because Eddie had met me on the way and kept talking to me wanting to find out where I was going with my bag. He looked suspiciously but ignored it when I just said it was a bunch of Guardian Belikov's things that I had ended up with over the last year or so I had been here. He knew me, which once I end up with peoples things they weren't likely to get it back again.

I strode into his bathroom, stripping my clothes. I hadn't wanted to do my hair before coming in case it raised more suspicion. After all, I rarely wore my hair not in a ponytail or high bun, like Dimitri had suggested when I had mentioned cutting my hair. While I had been upset at the idea, I now realised he was probably more so. He loved my brown hair so much, and loved running his hands through it.

Thirty five minutes later, I looked at myself in the mirror, deciding I looked perfect and hurriedly pulled the last item out of my bag. I was just finishing doing up the duster, that Lissa had acquired for me, with a raised eyebrow (can everyone do that but me) as to why I needed it, when I heard the bedroom door handle turn. I smiled fixed my hair once more in the mirror and went to meet the visitor.

"Roza, What are you doing here, and with a duster on no less." Dimitri inquired taking off his own duster. I just stood there and slowly undid the jacket, letting it fall in a puddle at my feet. Looking up at him his mouth had dropped.

I stood wearing the perfect naughty school girl's outfit. I figured that I was graduating in a few days and why not look the part why I still was one. I wore a short which shirt that barley covered my boobs, with a red tie that hung between them. I also wore a tiny red skirt that really covered nothing, with long white socks and black high heels. Finishing the look, I had put my hair into pigtails, plaiting them.

"See something you like comrade?" I seductively said walking over to him. The passionate look in his eyes looked undecided whether to throw me on the bed and just have his way with me or to have some fun with the idea. I knew it had been one of his fantasies for me to be dressed like this because while supervising our game of truth or dare the other week, due to the number of times we'd nearly destroyed the place, we had coerced him into playing and when Adrian had been up to ask, Dimitri tried to take the easy way out and said truth. Of, course Adrian being Adrian, had looked towards me before asking his Secret sexual Fantasy. Even I was shocked when he mentioned school girl. I had really been expecting cowgirl.

Suddenly he was on me. My lips were firmly against his as his hands roamed from waist down to my hips, before disappearing towards my ass. I moaned into him as I felt him squeeze, before picking me up and carrying me towards the dark coloured desk on the far side of the room.

I almost sighed in disappointment as I felt the loss of his touch as he sat me down on the hard cold surface, taking a step back glaring down at me.

"Miss Hathaway, Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked sternly, making me wetter with the tone of authority in his voice.

"No, Sir, I would never do such a thing. I'm a good girl sir." I replied glancing up at him through my eye lashes.

"Well, Miss Hathaway, I believe you are lying and that uniform is against school policy so I believe you need a spanking for this behaviour." I gasped at the thought. Even I hadn't thought this far ahead but by now I knew I was soaking and getting more and more so. "Please bend over my desk and lift your skirt. For lying to me it will be without the protection of that flimsy skirt." His accent was becoming more and more pronounced as I slid off his desk and flipped around raising my skirt, exposing my naked behind to him. I had forgotten to tell him, I hadn't worn underwear.

"Miss Hathaway, I will give you ten spanks now." I felt him run his hand across my behind, before dipping one finger towards my cunt. "Well well, well, what is this? Miss Hathaway, you're finding this pleasing why this will never do" He spoke in his deep Russian accent, as I felt a sharp pain come down on my ass. I gasped. I had expecting him to hit me with his hand, but the ruler he was using was even more thrilling. I moaned as the pain quickly subsided into pleasure as he ran the rulers flat side across my backside and along my slit, covering the ruler in my juices. This continued for the next nine strokes, getting slightly harder every time. I was just about to pass out from the pleasure, as he slipped two of his calloused fingers into my cunt, sending me over the edge.

Picking me up as my ecstasy was subsiding; I felt my back hit the bed. I looked up to see Dimitri disappear and come back with three ties. Curious as to what he was doing, I watched as he flipped me over tied my hands together to the top of his bed, before tying one foot to each bed post so I kneeling unable to move. I moaned at the feeling of helplessness. His kissed me gently on the lips before, taking his clothes off, leaving me to look on at his god like body over my shoulder, as he started to stroke his already extremely large erection.

He looked me in the eye before, coming around and holding his cock, just in front of my face. I glanced up at him before my tongue poked out of my lips, tasting the swollen head. I opened my mouth as he thrust forward, him controlling the pace as I took his cock between my lips. I sucked his cock greedily into my mouth as he fucked my mouth. Dimitri taking control was an amazing sight to see. He moaned, with a look of pure pleasure as he came hard, shooting his cum into my mouth which I swallowed before licking his cock clean while also making it hard again.

I swear the man was insatiable.

"Miss Hathaway, sucking off your teacher. What a naughty girl you are? I am going to take you from behind as punishment. We're settling these behavioural issues once and for all."

"Yes sir." I could feel myself getting even more wet at the thought. Without warning, I felt his cock enter me in one swift hard stoke. It felt like bliss.  
>" Ro… Miss Hathaway, you're so tight." Dimitri called in his thick accent before reverting to Russian, which was hotter than anything if possible. He grabbed hold of my tits, pulling at my nipples. It only took this pleasure and about four thrusts for me to cum.<p>

Coming down, He took hold of my pigtails, pulling my head backwards, sending a painful pleasure straight to my core. I knew I couldn't hold off anymore.

"DIMITRI" I screamed as one hand released my pigtails to spank me across my clit, sending me over the edge and collapsing on the bed, with Dimitri Cumming right after me, saying my name over and over like a prayer. He untied me before rolling over and snuggling up and going to sleep.

**Hey guys, Let me know what you thought. This was for **XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX **who is awesome and writes lots of really good fanfic's. I promised an update in exchange for unknown solider being updated. Hope this was up to your expectations. I had fun writing it. Only another two or three chapters to go.**

**Xx Katie**


End file.
